I Remember You
by Kimmie2
Summary: This fanfic takes place right when the war over Victim is over. Saki had been living in her colony right after Clay became an Observer. After seeing her old friends again she wonders if she'll see Clay.Clay x Saki, some Erts x Rome R&R*Completed!!!!!!*
1. I Remember You

MercuryMist: Hello! This is my second fanfic. (I'm still working on A Repairer's Heart though) The pairs are Saki x Clay and alittle of Erts and Rome! I hope you like, Please review! Disclaimer:I don't own Megami Kohosei or Ella Enchanted*sniff*  
  
I Remember You Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The page made a noise as she turned it. It sounded like a crinkle from a newspaper. Then again, it had been a long time since she cracked open a book. They used a kind of new paper to cut down on distroying trees. Saki closed the book and hugged it against her chest. She lowered it a little, noticing it leaned on her glasses. Saki pulled the glasses off her collar and put them on her face. When Clay gave her the glasses, she didn't think she would be able to use them. When she put them on though, she could see clearly. It was probably because Clay had perfect vision, he didn't need a perscription. He used his glasses to hide, nothing more- nothing less. Saki sighed and opened her book again. She flipped to a page that had a poam on it. Tears formed and trickled down her cheeks. It was the same poam-the same book that Clay had asked her to read.  
  
~~~~~~~ Flashback  
  
"Clay! There you are! Geeze, we have to get to practice!" Saki had been looking all over for Clay. Azuma had called for another practice, he decided they needed to lean more. She found Clay in the relaxation room. He was sitting under a tree, reading a book. Saki ran up to him.  
  
Clay looked up from reading. "Oh, Hi Saki." Clay smiled at her and went back to reading. Aparantly, he didn't hear her.  
  
Saki was going to yell at him again, but curiosity took over. She leaned over behind him, trying to see what he was reading."Whats this?"  
  
Clay answered,"This book is one of my favorites. It's called Ella Enchanted." What he heard next was a frustrating srceam.  
  
"Clay, HOW could you like a fairytale book!"screamed Saki. Everyone in the whole room glared at them.  
  
"Oh come on Saki! The story is okay, but why I like this book is because of the song/poam in it!" He flipped through the book and landed on the page with the poam. He lifted it up for her to read.  
  
"Read it to me then."  
  
Clay sighed. He began to recite it:  
  
Oak, granite,  
  
Lilies by the road,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember you,  
  
Clouds brushing,  
  
Clover hills,  
  
Remember me?  
  
Sister, Child,  
  
Grown Tall,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember you  
  
"That was nice."murmered Saki. She liked how happy Clay sounded when he recited the poam. That was the best part.  
  
"Told you."  
  
Saki remembered practice. She pulled Clay up by his collar."Come on, we have to go, NOW!"  
  
End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saki wiped away her tears. It's been three years since Clay had become an Obsever and left her. She had to move back to her colony afterwards. After he left her, Saki relized she loved him. She loved that little retreating, nerd. "I wish I could have sent him off with my love, at least."Muttered Saki. When the tears came down again, she let them fall. That was her only regret. There was no way she could have stopped him from leaving, she wasn't sad about that. Not telling him she loved him was the biggest mistake she made. "He could be dead now. He would never know how I felt." More tears trickled.  
  
Saki stood up. She looked at her clock."It's almost time for sleep. The sunset is coming." Eversince Saki got back from G.O.A., She watched the sunset everyday. She walked over to her blacany and leaned on the wooden railing. The setting sun turned the whole sky orange, it was breathtaking. As the sun dissapered and night arrived, Saki wondered how everone was doing. Living in the colonies kept her from knowing what was going on. Only major updates were stated. She hated not knowing. Her and Rome were the only ones who cared. Yes, Rome had also been in the same colony as Saki. She misses Erts really bad."Somtimes when we are out and Erts shows up in our conforsation, Rome cries, even in public. I am stronger than that but keeping it in makes my heart hurt. Rome hears about him once and a while because he is a pilot. I don't hear anything about Clay, nothing..." Saki sat on her bed and sadly smiled,"Looks like I'm going to have another long night." She put her head up against her pillow. Saki closed her eyes. 


	2. Ticket to Memory

Ticket to memory Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Whats with all the racket! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Saki. She fell asleep about an hour ago, but outside voices had woken her up. More like alot of voices! Saki got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She was ready to yell at everyone for waking her up. She pulled on and white shirt with a jean jacket over it. She wore jean pants as well. Saki clipped Clay's glasses to her shirt. She opened her door and ran down the stairs of her apartment building. As she got closer to the enterence, the voices got louder. The voices were cheering, but why?.....Why?  
  
Saki ran out the door and slammed head first into Rome. Saki looked up. What she saw on Romes face could never have been repeated, it was pure joy. Rome looked down at Saki. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she breathed hard. Still, there was a warm smile on her face. Saki couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were soft and teary. "S-Saki!"  
  
Rome was so happy she glomped Saki. Gasping for air, Saki asked,"Rome, whats going on with you, with everyone?!" Saki had looked around while asking the question. There were crowds of people lineing the streets. They were throwing confetti and hats up in the air, color was everywhere. Everyone seemed so happy.  
  
Rome let Saki go. She looked like she could barely contain her excitement."Saki, the war. The War is WON!! The goddess did it, they saved us. Erts is still alive! My goddess Saki!"  
  
Saki froze in place. She was shaking. She couldn't speak. They won the war? The war against Victim is over?No way.....  
  
Seeing that Saki hadn't answered, Rome continued,"The Goddess found where the Victim had been coming from. They went and distroyed everything. Now we can see everyone again Saki! I was so excited, I booked a flight to G.O.A. G.I.S. and G.O.A. are conected right now so we won't miss anyone!"  
  
Saki could barely contain her excitment. She hugged Rome with everything she had. Tears fell from her eyes as her cheeks turned red."Rome, thank you Rome! THANK YOU!" She felt Rome hug her back. Now she could see all her friends again. She might even see Clay. Just the thought of him warmed her heart. Now she could tell him how she feels. Saki and Rome both laughed and danced around in circles, as confetti fell and got stuck in their hair. Now they can be with the people they love once again.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Flight 7089 now bording. Once again, flight 7089 now bording."  
  
"Rome, thats us! I knew we shouldn't have gone to the bathroom again! I told you!" Shouted Saki. She grabbed her suitcases and ran out of the restroom. She was followed by Rome.  
  
"Don't worry. If we run, we can make it!"Huffed Rome.  
  
"Final bording for flight 7089!"  
  
"EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Wheeww.....that was close."breathed Saki. Both her and Rome made there way to there seats."We are lucky we only got off with glares from the flight attendents."  
  
Rome looked over to see an attendant glare at her."Yeah."  
  
Saki took the window seat, while Rome took the middle seat. Saki looked out the window as they took off. She loved the way gravity pushed her back into her seat when they reached space. It was probably how it felt when a Cannidate or Pilot took off. She turned to Rome who was reading a book,"Hey Rome, is anyone expecting us at G.O.A.?"  
  
Rome looked up and smiled,"Yes, of course. G.O.A. has changed over the years, you know. They have added alot more hallways since we were there. We could get lost. Lets see...I talked to Kizna about coming. She said she would send to of your friends over to pick us up. Kizna promised that Erts won't know, I wanted it to be a suprise."  
  
"Not if Wrecka hears it."muttered Saki. She knows her friend.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing." Saki looked out the window again. Who would be there to pick them up. Thats a mystery. Why did KIzna answer, well that was simple. Zero had become the pilot of Eva-Leena.(Don't worry, Garu didn't die. He just ran out of EX and had to retire)Kizna was his repairer, of course. Hiead had taken the place of Yu and Ikhny was his Repairer.  
  
Saki still didn't hear anything about Clay yet. It bothered her. Saki took out her book and recited the poam to herself: Oak, Granite,  
  
Lillies by the road,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember.......you...... Her eyes fluttered shut, Saki drifted off to sleep.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Saki! Saki! Wake up! Look its G.O.A!"  
  
Saki opened her eyes. Rome was calling her. She was reaching over Saki, pointing to the window. Saki looked out the window and saw G.O.A. It still looked the same on the outside, but it was probably different on the inside.  
  
Clouds brushing,  
  
Clover hills,  
  
Remember me?  
  
Sister, daughter,  
  
Grown tall,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember you  
  
Clay, I'm coming to see you, please remember me..... 


	3. Try Again

Remind me of the old days.. Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"The shuttle is now entering G.O.A. Please get all your personal belongings together."anounced the pilot.  
  
"Oh, goddess! I so excited. I can't wait to see everyone again!"shouted Saki, almost dropping her suitcase. She pressed her face against the window, watching as G.O.A. got closer and closer. Saki looked at her friend. Rome was looking down in her lap with a worried expression on her face."Whats wrong, Rome?"  
  
Rome looked at Saki and tried to smile."I-I'm worried. What if Erts doesn't want to see me? I'm so nervous.....I don't want to bother him or anything but-"  
  
Saki cut her off,"Rome, don't worry! I'm sure Erts would be happy to see you!"  
  
"Thats not really what I'm worried about most."  
  
Saki touched Rome's hand and smiled at her."Ah, I see. You love Erts with all your heart and you want him to love you back. But, thinking of how long it has been since you last saw him, it might be very doutful. I think he will be happy to see you since you were his first Repairer. You probably were good friends. Just go to him and look comfortable. Have fun, but don't expect him to say 'I love you' right off the bat. Thats what you have to do."Saki paused and laughed,"Wrecka is still at G.O.A. She'll get you to Erts."  
  
"Thank you, Saki."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
The moment Saki stepped off the shuttle, she froze. The landing area was all redone. Instead of some hallways leading this way and that, there was a whole wide open space with waiting chairs and bathrooms, food areas, etc.(The shuttle area looked like a small portion of an airport) While Saki stood and gawked at her surroundings, two older repairers crashed into her, their stuff they were carrying fell to the floor."Oh, I'm sorry I-"Saki got cut off by a hard slap on her cheek.  
  
"How dare you! Now all my goods are dirty and broken..."Screamed one of the repairers, while the other one that slapped Saki stood staring at her. All Saki heard was Blah, blah blah."Stupid preps"muttered Saki, rubbing her cheek.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Rome got held up so when she came out of the shuttle she just saw Saki get slapped. Other people around her were crowding her way so she couldn't get to Saki. The tall girl that slapped Saki held her hand up getting ready to hit her again. Rome swore though, she saw a glint of silver....  
  
//////////////////  
  
When Saki got tired of the prep talking, she looked around. There was no sign of Rome anywhere. "She must have gotten stuck in the shuttle"though Saki. When she looked around for Rome's hair color, she thought she saw silver. That's strange, only one person has that color hair...  
  
"Hey! where you listening to me!"Shouted the Prep. She then turned to her friend who continued to stare.  
  
"She wasn't."  
  
Everything was kind of a blur to Saki. She had turned to the girl who had stared when she spoke. The girl lifted her hand in the air to slap her again. Suddenly, somone jumped in Saki's way and grabbed the girls hand. The two girls looked surprised. They imediatly apologized to Saki's "savor"before scurring away to their shuttle.  
  
Saki bowed as her "savor" turned to face her."Thank you."  
  
"If you knew who you were bowing to, you probably would regret it, Saki." said a small voice. The voice belonged to Ikhny. Out from nowhere she just appreared. Ikhny pointed to the person who saved her from those girls."Look."  
  
"HIEAD!?"  
  
"Yes." Saki would never had guessed it was him. Hiead looked pretty much the same only he was alot taller. He wasn't wearing a uniform so thats probably why Saki didn't reconise him."Allecto and I are supposed to take to to your rooms."  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
"So you are are Hiead Gner, the pilot of Calisto?"Asked Rome.  
  
Hiead nodded.  
  
Hiead and Ikhny were leading Rome and Saki to where Kizna, Zero, and Wrecka would be waiting. Saki noticed somthing as they where walking that was rather very interesting...Hiead and Ikhny were holding hands!"So, are you two a couple?"  
  
Hiead blushed, letting go of Ikhny's hand. Ikhny walked up next to Saki and whispered,"AS much as he hates to admit it, yes we are!"Saki and Ikhny giggled.  
  
"SAKI-CHAN!"shouted a voice that Saki knew all to well. It was Zero. He came running down the hallway with his goofy smile and hands waving in the air. When he reached Saki, he grabbed her hand and said,"Saki! It's been a really long time, good to see you!"  
  
Saki laughed. Zero was still the same. Becoming a pilot hadn't ruined his spirit at all."Good to see you too, Zero."  
  
Two figures came down the hallway after Zero had said hello. As they got closer, Saki reconized them, it was Wrecka and Kizna!  
  
"Hi guys! Rome and I just got here!"said Saki. She saw Wrecka perk up when she heard,'Rome.'  
  
She walked up to Rome and grabbed her hand."So your'e Rome right?"  
  
"Yes"replied Rome.  
  
"Great! Then let me take you to Erts! He's in the relaxation room right now!"Wrecka chirped as she pulled Rome's hand.  
  
"I-I don't know..."stuttered Rome. She looked at Saki, who smiled.  
  
"You should go now Rome. Just remember what I said."  
  
"O-Okay.."Rome squeaked. She let Wrecka drag her around the corner of the hallway.  
  
"Hey Kizna, have you guys heard from Clay?"  
  
Kizna's ears went down."I'm afraid none of us have."  
  
Saki sighed. She was never going to find Clay..... never...  
  
"Wait, I have an idea!"Shouted Zero,"Why don't you ask Teela? I'm sure she knows!"  
  
Kizna patted Zero's head,"Thats good thinking!"Then she turned to Saki,"I'll take you to her. She should be with the ingrids."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The walk to the Ingirds was long. G.I.S. was attached on the other end of the ship. Hallways wined right and left. Saki was confused. She probably wouldn't know how to get back from here. Kizna walked next to her. Kizna hadn't changed. She still stayed on the same level of friendship with Zero. What a shame, they would have made the best couple. Saki's thoughts changed to the door infront of her. Kizna typed in a code and the floor there stood on moved down. For the first time, Saki got to see the Ingrids, they were amazing! Saki spoted a woman with teal-blue hair next to the White Goddess."Who's that?"  
  
Kizna smiled,"Thats Teela."  
  
As They steped off the platform, Teela looked up. Kizna ran ahead of Saki and shouted,"Hey Teela! We have somthing to ask you!"  
  
Teela walked past Kizna toward Saki.  
  
"Hey, I was just asking you a q-"  
  
"I know your question." Teela walked up to Saki and held out her hand."I am Teela, the pilot of Ernn Laties. You are wondering where Clay Cliff Fortran is, no?"  
  
"Yes!"Saki's heart begain to beat. Will I finally see him, what will I- Saki's thoughts got cut off by Teela.  
  
"I am sorry. I know where Clay is but he cannot be reached by anyone of you. Now that the war is over, he is in charge of putting everything back together. That job does not allow down time-"  
  
Teela stopped speaking when she saw tears form in Saki's eyes. She colasped onto the cold metal ground, tears stinging her eyes,"I-I'll never get to te- tell him I love him; I'll n-never see him again."whimpered Saki. She gritted her teeth to make her stop crying, but it didn't work. She felt suddenly tired from running all throughout G.O.A. looking for Clay. She slowly fell into a dreamless sleep...  
  
"Saki!"Shouted Kizna. She ran over to see if her friend was alright.  
  
Teela placed a hand on her shoulder."Do not worry, Kizna. She fell asleep from exuastion. You should bring her up to her room."  
  
"But what about Clay?"  
  
"I will contact him somehow. They will see eachother again, just probably not here or now. Leave it to me."  
  
"Okay." Kizna wasn't sure if it would work, but when Teela says it, it's bound to happen.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Would you please let go of my hand?" Whimpered Rome. Wrecka had been dragging Rome allthroughout G.O.A. to look for Erts. Her hand was hurting from the pressure Wrecka was applying to it.  
  
"Okay, but just because we're here!" Whether Rome had noticed it of not, they were now standing infront of the relaxation room doors. Wrecka opened the and threw Rome inside."Good luck, Rome! Don't come out 'till you see Erts."  
  
As Wrecka closed the door, Rome looked around her. She heard the lulling sound of a stream nearby and decided to follow it. The trees around her cover her from the rays of the artifical sun. She also heard birds in the distance, but then reminded herself they were only noises on a soundtrack. The sound of water got closer, as Rome walked on. She saw the tip the stream just judding out behind some tall grass. She walked over to the edge and stared at her reflextion. She stared at it-her reflextion stared back. She looked so unsure of herself. Could she really talk to Erts and tell him her feeling? Rome didn't have time to answer that question, because she heard footsteps coming behind her. When she turned around to look, her eyes grew small with shock and her face grew red. There standing behind her was Erts.  
  
He just stared back, also in shock-his eyes filled with confused emotions. I-Is that Rome? Erts softly asked,"Rome, is that you?"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hello everyone!ARRGG!*Dodges Tomado* Ok, ok. I see everyone really isn't to happy to see me since I haven't updated in a long time. I tell ya, this chapter was really hard for me. As you probably have relized, this chapter's writting was kind of dull and weird and stuff. Why it took so long was because I couldn't decide what to do next! If you don't get somthing please ask! The next chapter will be better, you'll see! Clay finally appears, YAY! I think the next chapter might be the last chapter, so you don't have to wait. As for my other fanfic, A Repairer's Heart, I'm still working on it.*Ducks*REALLY! It's just now I have school so it will take longer to do everything! I do have everything planned out, so you get inpacent, just email me and i'll briefly tell you what happens so the story isn't ruined. I haven't abannded it so don't yell at me! Oh yeah, one more thing! I kind of know whats going to happpen in the next chapter, but if you want to make any suggestions to the story(Since it is the first Clay/Saki fanfic)Just leave it in a review of email me! Thank you! 


	4. lilles by the hill

You Remember me Chapter 4  
  
  
  
It was getting to be nightime shortly, and all the workers had to get to sleep.'It's my job to make sure very gets their rest!'The man walked down a hallway leading to some offices. He opened each door in turn, making sure no one was there. He looked into the last office and saw somone."Sir, are you still awake?"  
  
"Y-Yes. Don't worry about me."  
  
The man walked into the office after hearing the reply. The "Sir" he was talking to was not a usual one. He was sitting at his desk typing up paperwork on colonies. It was surprising to see that because the "sir" was a young man, about sixteen. Usually young men like him train to be pilots."Sir, It's my job to make sure you get to sleep."  
  
The young man stood up from his desk and smiled. He did the strangest thing:When he stood up, his middle finger went up the ridge of his nose, as if to push up glasses. The thing was, he wasn't wearing any."I was just finishing up some work. I'll be done soon so I can go home for good just like the Cannidates and Pilots. What makes me wonder is you have a job to get people to sleep. To me thats very interesting. I'll go to sleep if you agree not to call me"Sir"Okay?"  
  
"Yes, but what's your name?"  
  
"My name? It's Clay Cliff Fortran."  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
"Where am I?"murmered Saki. She pressed her hand to her forhead and looked around. She was lying in a bed, her bed. She was in the dorm room Kizna, Ikhny, and she slept in while they trained. The room looked the same: The large window looking out into space was still behind the beds. The three beds were still there, but no one probably slept in them anymore. She turned on her side to see a note attached to her pillow. Saki sat up and read the letter:  
  
Saki, I brought you back to the dorms after you fainted infront of Teela and me. I want you to stay here a rest, it will be night anyway. Well, about Clay...Teela said she was going to take care of it, that you'll see eachother somehow. I know that probably doesn't give you much hope, but belive me when Teela says it it will happen. I won't be back for a little bit(due to Zero going out on a joy ride in the ingrid ^_^;)but I don't want to see you walking around. Rome is still not back yet, but when she does come, I'll send her to see you. Get some sleep! I'll see you in the morning! Kizna  
  
"Thats right...I fainted...or did I fall asleep?"muttered Saki, placing the note back on her pillow."Well, if Kizna's gone, then I can get up!"Saki was known for not listening to her friends advice, but this time she had to. The moment she stood out of bed, she started to feel dizzy."Man, now what am I going to do? I can't even stand!" She looked at a clock hanging up on the wall."Hmm...it's 7:00 pm. It's early, but I should sleep now." Saki closed her eyes and felt the oceans of sleep glide over her. It was only a matter of time till she'd fall asleep...  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"Rome, is that you?"  
  
Rome blushed and turned away from him. She looked at her reflection and his faint one as it came closer into view. His voice sounded so gentle, it was like a memory was replaying inside her head. Could she really do this?Just then she remembered Saki's words:  
  
'Ah, I see. You love Erts with all your heart and you want him to love you back. But, thinking of how long it has been since you last saw him, it might be very doutful. I think he will be happy to see you since you were his first Repairer. You probably were good friends. Just go to him and look comfortable. Have fun, but don't expect him to say 'I love you' right off the bat. Thats what you have to do.'  
  
Rome murmered,"Yes.." This was going to hard.  
  
Erts walked closer to where she knealed. He put on his adorable smile and said,"I'm glad to see you again Rome. I guess this was supposed to be a surprise, huh?"He sat down next to her and watched the stream. It moved so fast.  
  
Rome blushed and replied,"Yes, but I should have known you wouldn't get to excited." She slowly stood up, figuring she'd gain more courage that way. Sh swallowed at looked down at Erts. He was so adorable. His eyes sparkled with knowledge and his blonde hair blew in the wind. She wanted to brush it back for him, but she kept her hand still."Erts, I have somthing to tell you.."  
  
Erts stood up as well. He figured he should. Plus, he had somthing to tell Rome too."Yeah, what is it?"  
  
Rome looked away from him and to the stream. It was so deep you couldn't see the bottom. The stream's current was moving fast, it could be dangerous if-No, Rome erased that from her mind. She had to consetrait on telling Erts. Still, Rome looked at her reflextion and pretended she was talking to herself, to make it easier."Erts, I'm really glad you were my Cannidate. You were so nice, caring, cute, everything. You also had the power to see what people were thinking." Rome turned to Erts. He stepped closer to her so she backed up right near the edge of the stream. Rome didn't seem to notice, she had to tell him this."I always wondered why you couldn't read my thoughts, my thoughts about you. We bumped into eachother alot, and you never took the opertunitiy. It would have been easier if you did."  
  
"Erts smiled."I know, but it isn't right to look at other peoples thoughts. Since you were my partner, you deserved the most respect. I never had really cared about anyone in a way other than friendship, but eversince I went to G.I.S. and saw Tune-"  
  
Rome felt like her insides were going to burst. She didn't want to hear the rest of what he was going say because she knew already. He's in love with Tune. Without relizing it, Rome to another step back. Instead of her feet landing on another patch of grass, it landing in the stream."Erts-!" The stream took her under.  
  
"Rome!" Erts had seen it all in slow motion. The way she reacted to what he was saying-Erts was sure she didn't like him. But, he couldn't be sure. He wanted to know. Erts saw Rome step back into the stream, and when she went under. On first instinct he jumped into the stream after her. From underwater he could barely make out her form. He swam along with the current, trying to outswim it's speed. They weren't going to down a waterfall or anything, but Rome would probably drown. As he swam harder and faster, Rome got closer. She got so closer that Erts could almost reace her hand. He did. He pulled he against his chest and swam to the edge of a bank. He lifted Rome out of the water and laid her near a small tree. Erts leaned over her to see if he could hear her breathing. He couldn't hear anything. He checked her heart, there was the faintest of heartbeat. She needed some air or she was going to die. Erts slowly leaned over her. Was this alright, to give her resesitation? He thought about what she said about using his powers. He could find out if she liked him, but it would take long because she was unconcious. Erts knew thought, that he loved her. With knowing that he leaned down to kiss her. He pressed his lips against her soft, wet ones.(I'm not sure how this mouth to mouth thing works, but I'll try my best! Don't think I'm weird please!)He opened her mouth with his toung and started breathing life into her. When Rome stirred, Erts broke off contact. Yes, Rome stirred but she still didn't wake. She was breathing regularly now, She would be okay. "Thank goodness.."whisped Erts. He leaned himself against a tree and laid Rome against his chest. He still couldn't help but wonder if Rome liked him. The more he tried resisting to look to her mind, the more he wanted to. It was driving him crazy. He placed his hands on Rome's shoulders and closed his eyes. He saw swirling lights and pictures of things from Rome's memories. This is what he saw when he went into peoples minds. Suddenly the light and pictures stopped. A 10 year old Rome stood infront of him. It was the Spirit of Mind. If you found her, you could find out anything in someone's mind.Erts asked,"What does Rome think of me?" The little Rome Spirit of Mind smiled,"She loves you."Erts sighed and opened his eyes. He looked down to see Rome opening her eyes. She stared up at him and blushed."I'm sorry Erts, that was stupid of me." Erts brushed back a strand of Rome's hair."I'm glad it happened. Now I know how you feel."Rome turned even redder and looked down."Erts lifted her chin up so she could look at him."Rome, I love you too." "W-What about Tune?" Erts laughed."I was just gonna say that I learned from Tune you can't keep your feeling to youself; it might be to late when you decide otherwise. I was going to say I couldn't hide my feelings any longer-I loved you since I first saw. I didn't relized it till I became a pilot and had you gone." Rome leaned agaist him and smiled."I'm so glad." She looked at him again to see passion in his eyes. Rome grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. They both were lost in there own world. So lost they didn't even see Wrecka watching them from far away, It was a victory for her.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Teela was standing in her usual spot went Kizna got back from yelling at Zero. She had her eyes closed and her hands raised in the air. Kizna came up to her and asked,"What are you doing?"  
  
Teela simply replied,"Saki and Clay are both asleep. I'm keeping her promise."  
  
"Oh"Kizna sliently watched as Teela sun around and waved her arms. It seemed she was making a dream.....  
  
  
  
Mercury Mist:Hello everyone! Okay, so this isn't the last chapter. The next one will be though! I cut this one short as well because I didn't think it would be fair to the Clay/Saki fans to have the last chapter have lots of Erts and Rome. I hoped you liked the Erts and Rome thing anyway. I have no idea how the mouth to mouth thing works, so I just kind of went with what was ever in my mind. There will be alot of Clay and Saki next chapter, so be ready! 


	5. You remember me

Chapter Five You Remember Me  
  
  
  
  
  
From Last Chapter:  
  
Teela was standing in her usual spot went Kizna got back from yelling at Zero. She had her eyes closed and her hands raised in the air. Kizna came up to her and asked,"What are you doing?"  
  
Teela simply replied,"Saki and Clay are both asleep. I'm keeping her promise."  
  
"Oh"Kizna silently watched as Teela sun around and waved her arms. It seemed she was making a dream.....  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
"Where am I?"whispered Saki. One moment she was in her bed, the next she was in....I don't know. It looked like the relaxation room only the sky went on forever.'Is this what a planet is like?'Saki remembered Clay telling everyone about a horizen line, there was one here. The grass ahead of her streched out like a green sea. Trees and bushes sprouted out all over the field, it was a peaceful sight. She saw someone laying in the grass in front of her. Saki couldn't belive who it was...  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Clay found himself not at his laptop, but floating in sky above a valley.Clay looked around and brought his finger to his nose,"Is this a dream, it's very interesting.."  
  
Clay heard somone speak behind him,"You are hear to observe, Clay Cliff Fortran"When he whipped around, Teela stood in front of him.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Teela silenced him."I am here to show you why you must visit an old friend of yours, Saki Mimori."(That's how to spell her last name, right? ^_^;)When Teela looked downwards, Clay did the same. He saw himself laying in the grass, apparently sleeping. Teela said,"You watch and see how much Saki misses you."  
  
"Saki? Missing me? Why would she!? I was a lousy partner who always got her embarressed and in trouble. She probably only thinks of me when her blood pressure runs high."  
  
Teela only smiled."Look." She pointed to the ground where someone was running towards Clay's sleeping form.  
  
"Saki?"  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
When Saki realized the sleeping figure before her was Clay, she sprinted towards him as fast as she could. The wind whipped in her face though she didn't think she was running fast. 'I don't care if this is a dream, I get to see Clay!' She knelt down beside him, watching carefully if he would stir.  
  
He looked so sweet, just lying there like nothing else mattered. Saki remembered all the times she would catch Clay asleep. At first, she would get really mad because when she went looking for him, it meant they had somewhere to go. She used to stand still as stone, listening to him breathing. He would have such an empty face, his unanswered questions and pondering lost in his dreams. How she missed those days. Just watching him sleep always made her want to kiss him, a thought that seemed crazy considering how she thought in the past. In the past when that thought came up, she always excused it with reminding herself that Clay was to smart for his own good. He was a brainy bookworm, a wimp and coward, finding more pleasure in finding the answers to the universe then fighting in the PRO- ING. Listing those reasons would always make her change her mind. Now, all those negative attributes made Saki want to kiss him even more. It's because that's who Clay is, that is why she loved him.  
  
Thus solving the argument in her head, Saki's urge to plant one on Clay took over. She leaned over him, a little hesitant at first. Could she really kiss him? Saki remembered all the times she cried at night, not hearing anything about him, wanting so bad to be by his side. Saki also remembered it was a dream, so she could do anything she wants.(Duh!) Saki closed her eyes and bend down. Her hand slid to the slide of his cheek to make sure she didn't miss. Her lips lightly touched his, the brief moment sent warm chills down her spine. She didn't move for a few seconds, just the feel of softness on her lips made her dizzy. She felt herself blushing as another chill ran through her. She pulled away from his warmth, a small smile appeared on her lips. Saki never thought she could feel such emotion just from touching his lips. She wondered what it would be like if he was awake. Apparently he was still asleep when she kissed him. He didn't make not one move. Saki brushed back a strand of hair from his face and whispered, "Clay-kun, I love you..." /////////////////////////////////////// Clay had seen the whole thing, his face edged in confusion. So many questions ran through his head, the biggest one was "Did she say she loved me?"  
  
Teela watched the cute scene as well. She was glad Saki showed Clay how deep her feeling were. Teela also was happy that Saki didn't question the fake Clay Dummy.(In case you didn't figure it out, the Clay Saki kissed was in fact a dummy that Teela made so Clay watching from above would figure out Saki's feeling. ^_^;) She turned to Clay and asked, "Do you realize now how much your repairer loves you?"  
  
Clay just stared back at her dumb-struck. "I think it's great that she loves me really! I liked her ever since she was assigned to me. Even having become the Observer, I still thought about her everyday." Clay paused and looked sad, "The thing is, the longer I thought about her, the longer the years were, I thought that she had already given up on me. Thinking of Saki I never thought it would be possible to want something for so long. I don't get how her feeling changed."  
  
"Just as your thoughts had changed, so had Saki's. She had a crush on you but never realized it because she was to strong-headed. She took everything for granted until you left. The more she thought, the more she realized how much she loved you."  
  
Clay nodded in understanding. He looked down at Saki and whispered, "Sister, Daughter, Grown Tall, You remember me, I Remember You, Saki."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"What are you so happy about, Rome?" asked Saki, monotone. She wasn't happy to leave G.O.A. It wouldn't matter if she stayed or not though, all the Candidates and Repairer's were all going home in a couple of days. Saki sighed and looked out the window of the shuttle. As she recalled, she woke up from that weirdo dream in the morning. Turns out Rome came to her and told her that today was the day they were leaving. Saki had said her goodbye's to everyone, also noticing as she got on the shuttle that Teela was watching her, smiling. Even now looking out the window, she could swear she saw Zero still waving.  
  
Rome smiled sweetly. Her cheeks flushed the whole morning. Not because she was blushing, because she just so happy. "Saki-Chan didn't I tell you already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wrecka took me to Erts.."  
  
Saki listened intently to Rome's story. It was amazing that Erts had loved her the whole time. She was surprised that Rome almost drowned herself in the process.  
  
"..and when Erts leaves G.O.A. next week, he's going to stay at my place!" Squealed Rome, finishing her story. By the time they finished talking about Rome's adventures, the flight was almost over. The stewardess brought around food and drinks for everyone. Saki stared at her tray and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny Saki? This food looks disgusting!"  
  
Saki lowered her laugh to a giggle and said, "This food reminds me of lunch in the Mess Hall." Her lunch consisted of a sub sandwich filled with ham and cheese- the cheese looked soggy. There were crackers with cheese and a raisin cookie."It's looks okay, but you'll still get the runs."  
  
Rome took off the ham and cheese from the sub and ate the bread. When she saw Saki stare at her , she shrugged and said, "Well, I have to eat something."  
  
Saki took a sip of her Coke and replied,"I think I could last till we get home."  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
By the time the shuttle reached it's destination, it was nighttime. Saki and Rome grabbed there baggage and took great care not to knock anyone over.  
  
They took a bus to there apartments from the shuttle port. Of course they stopped for something to eat on the way home, Saki was starved. They also had to take a pit stop because Rome had to go to the bathroom. Saki rubbed it in that it was due to the shuttle food. When they finally made it home, Saki walked Rome to her apartment door.  
  
"Good night, Saki."  
  
"Yeah, night!"  
  
Saki went up to her room and unlocked the door. She threw down her luggage in a heap next to her bed. She got dressed for bed and tucked herself into the sheets. "Man, I feel so lonely. I wish Rome could have spent the night with me."  
  
She closed her eyes but didn't get a wink of sleep. All she could think about was how nice it would be if Clay was there with her. //////////////////////////////  
  
When Saki woke up the next morning, rain beat against her window. It appeared she got some sleep, made an hour the most. She slipped out of her cloths and when into the shower. The patter of the water in her tub went with the rhythm of the rain outside. She put her face in front of the spout, hoping the heat of the water would wake her up. She got herself dressed, ready to concur anything for the day. She wore a read rain jacket, underneath a plaid dress that went down to her ankles. She took her black umbrella and copy of Ella Enchanted with her as she went out the door.  
  
Rome had called her this morning, saying to meet her by the bench in Windam Park. Since Saki had nothing better to do she consented. "Even though the colony is raining today, people are still out."murmered Saki as she walked down a street. When the colony was scheduled for rain, it meant it was an off day. Usually no one came outside. The park was right across from her apartment building so it wasn't a long walk. The rain fell down harder so Saki adjusted her umbrella some more. She didn't care about getting wet, it was just that she had her book with her. Saki went into the entrance of the park and walked along the winding scenic route. There she saw the bench She and Rome always met at. The bench was wet but Saki sat down anyway. "Well, since Rome isn't here yet, I'll read."  
  
Saki flipped through the book, planning to read from anywhere. She landed on the page with the poem on it. Saki decided to recite it out loud since she knew it already. Saki whispered, "Oak, granite, Lilies by the road, Remember me? I remember you, Clouds brushing, Clover hills, Remember me? Sister, Child-"  
  
Saki stopped when she heard someone come from behind her. The person finished the poem by saying the last few verses:  
  
"Sister, Child Grown Tall, Remember me? I remember you"  
  
Saki turned around to see who could possibly know that poem by heart. Seeing him standing there almost knocked the breath out of her. "C-Clay?" There he was like a dream come true, though this time she was seeing him in real life. He was standing there letting the rain wash over him as he smiled.  
  
"Saki..I still remember you.I love you." Clay blushed seven shades of red as he said this. He watched her, his eyes glassy and shining waiting for her response. His hands fumbled around nervously.  
  
Saki was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She finally gets to see Clay, that's a miracle, then he says he loves her. She cropped her umbrella not caring that she got wet. 'He loves me!' shouted Saki's head. 'Go to him!' Saki tried to move her feet but they felt like jello. Despite that fact, she slowly made her way to him. "Clay,"murmered Saki,"I love you too."  
  
Noticing that Saki couldn't walk anymore Clay quickly closed the distance between them. He held her in his arms, not wanting to ever let go for fear she disappear. He was so happy he loved her. Saki raised her head up from his chest to look into his eyes. He stared right back her. Slowly put gently he touched his lips with hers. Saki sighed. At first it was like a butterfly kiss, put it got more passionate, filled with the pent up emotions they both had for so long. Clay's tongue glided over Saki's lips, she yielded up her mouth without any questions. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. She felt dizzy with his warmth around her. He was gentle, soft, caring, everything that you wouldn't have guessed just by looking at him. Suddenly they heard a crunching sound. Clay groaned in protest when they parted.  
  
"Did something brake?" asked Clay, his voice sounded husky.  
  
Saki pulled out something that was hanging on the inside of her coat. It was Clay's glasses. They were bend a little, but nothing was broken. When Clay looked at her confused, Saki said, "I never go anywhere without these."  
  
Clay laughed as he examined them. "You still kept these things? That's interesting." He put on the glasses but they hung low on one of his ears.  
  
Saki giggled and took them off. "You look better without them." They both were silent for a few minutes. Saki whispered, "Hey Clay, have you ever kissed before?"  
  
"N-No, this was my first time!"Stuttered Clay, blushing furiously.  
  
"You seemed like you already knew how."  
  
"I-I didn't! Okay so maybe I read some stuff on the Internet of how to do it, but I didn't get any practice!"  
  
"Clay!" "Umm..Saki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Clay scratched his head, "I don't have anyplace to stay so I was wondering.."  
  
Saki hugged him and said, "Sure you can stay with me!"  
  
Clay lifted Saki's chin up and touched her lips with his again."Thank You."  
  
  
  
Oak, granite, Lilies by the road, Remember me? I remember you, Clouds brushing, Clover hills, Remember me? "Sister, Child Grown Tall, Remember me? I remember you  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hi Everyone! Yay it's the last Chapter! I finished! I hope this was a good story, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I didn't update that fast all those times, but I hope this chapter made it worth it. I worked really hard on it. Please review, I love to here about how I do. I hope this story inspires you to write your own Clay x Saki fanfic! Till my next fanfic, Ja ne! 


End file.
